


Satisfaction

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, tag to lucifer rising s04 ep22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A short elaboration of the scene in the convent when Ruby is gutted by Dean's blade.Things have gotten more difficult now, but the Winchesters stand together.





	

Dean pushed in the blade, a thrill he wouldn't call sexual, but which infused a similar toe-curling rush, spread through his body.

As the metal of the demon-killing knife met the skin and bone of the possessed body, he duly reserved a mote of sorrow for the violated body which had given Ruby her current lineaments, but it was soon swept away by the satisfaction of witnessing the black eyes lose their spark of demonic vitality.

:

He turned the knife in the wound, almost purring.

The bitch had manipulated his little brother. She'd been skilful, he had to give her that. Even he had been close to believing her now and then.

Dean painted a sneer on his face, he wanted the last image she'd see to be his triumphant expression.

She'd taken his brother from him, but in the end Sam was the one holding her still while Dean sliced into her black soul.

:

As she breathed her last, he stole glance at his baby brother.

Sam was shattered, in his eyes a mix of confusion, contrition and horror. He'd been naïve in trusting the demon, only now understanding the gravity of what he'd done.

His little brother had played right into Lilith's and Lucifer's hands, but Dean didn't blame him. It was his job to look out for Sam and he'd failed.

That wouldn't happen again!

:

Sam was his to protect and defend.

Both angels and demons wanted to get their filthy hands on his baby brother, but they'd have to go through him now.

Dean had been waylaid by the winged douche-bags and their false righteousness, but they were anything but virtuous. He too had learned a bitter lesson.

:

Sam flung the lifeless body to the ground like the carrion it was, and took his place beside his big brother.

Both Winchesters watched in dread as Lilith's blood flowed free, tracing the circle that was the door to the Cage.

Each brother's hand found its way automatically to the other's chest, fisting itself in the soft cotton, uniting them as one, ready to fight once more against a common enemy.

:

The door to the Cage vaporized and Lucifer walked the Earth

 

The end.


End file.
